


Get in my face or get out of my face.

by CapriciousVanity



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Investigations, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), One Shot, Porn With Plot, Slice of Life, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 05:19:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15089846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapriciousVanity/pseuds/CapriciousVanity
Summary: The RK900 model needs to be evaluated on performance before officially being released. Gavin Reed has been assigned one in place of his usual partner to work on a case together. To Gavin's surprise, and internalized interest, the new android can match his attitude and volatile aggression with ease.





	Get in my face or get out of my face.

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to try something with Gavin and RK900, this is what happened. I apologize for the shaky plot. I hope everything is in order, and not too boring.  
> 

The RK900 was to report to Captain Fowler as it entered the building. A few other officers gave it a half-glance as it walked by but it had no time nor need for introductory pleasantries. It scanned its immediate vicinity on its way, Officer Tina Chen in the break room, Lieutenant Hank Anderson at his desk beside its previous, obsolete model, Detective Gavin Reed walking towards it. Gavin did not move out of the way and in fact had his eyes set on the android.

In a swift motion as to prevent their collision, the RK900 sidestepped while bringing out its arm to push Gavin in the opposite direction against the wall, specifically against the support beam separating the main office and the open break room.

“What the fuck!” Gavin exclaimed, grabbing the RK900 by the arm to push it out of the way. It did not give Gavin the time of day, walking on towards the captain’s glass office and leaving Gavin sputtering obscenities.

Captain Fowler looked up at the android who had just walked in, shaking his head.

“You should be careful. Gavin Reed’s the one you’re assigned to and he doesn’t take kindly to androids. I will warn him about disciplinary fines and other actions if he were to damage you, but I can only do so much.”

“I will do better not to antagonize the detective. Am I to be evaluated by you as well?”

“Yes. CyberLife tells me you’ll be evaluated on efficiency and I get to say, after they’re done, whether or not we want to keep you here without other Connor. By the end of the evaluation, Gavin Reed will also get to have a say.”

“I will do my utmost to provide sufficient and adequate care to our upcoming cases.”

“I’m sure you will. You should go reintroduce yourself to Detective Reed. I’ll be watching from here,” he pointed to his computer. “Just in case he decides to try anything.”

The RK900 nodded.

“That will be all.”

The RK900 turned to leave, analyzing the desks from afar. Miller, Anderson, Brown, Wilson... Reed. Gavin was not around his desk, nor anywhere immediately in the vicinity. The RK900 decided to wait by Gavin’s desk. It was about as plain as the others, save for a green pack of cigarettes  _Marlboro Menthol_ , a lighter, keys ( _Buick Endure 2030_ ), an empty cup of coffee, and a stalk of bamboo in a small dish – a card reads  _pull this stick out of your ass_ ,  _TC_.

He otherwise kept his desk relatively clean. The RK900 stood, quiet and waiting.

“What the fuck do you want, asshole?”

Gavin approached him, sour look on his face.

“I have been assigned to act as your partner for personal evaluation.”

Gavin let his head loll to the side in disappointment.

“God, they just want me to suffer.”

“I must have misspoken. The evaluation is for me, not you. CyberLife will look at my data after training with you, and you and Captain Fowler will have a say in my staying at this precinct.”

Gavin scoffed. “Yeah, like I’d let another one of you plastic pricks around here. Just stay out of my way.” He grabbed his keys and pack of cigarettes, dumping his empty cup in a bin under his desk.

“Let’s go, we already got a call.”

Gavin’s voice was low and he had a foul look on his face. The RK900 for a fraction of a millisecond wondered if it will be able to pass its own evaluation with such an incompetent human. 

 

* * *

 

Gavin and the RK900 drove together in silence, a heavy bass emanating from Gavin’s stereo from a rather dated 2020s rap song the RK900 determined Gavin must have felt nostalgic for it. At the crime scene, despite the cloud cover it was still rather bright, midday, the two got out and Gavin sighed.

“Goddammit, no one’s even done anything yet.”

The Investigative Team hadn't gotten there yet and there was only an android putting up yellow DO NOT CROSS holographics. Gavin made his way past the holographic and into the house. The RK900 scanned it –  _a 1967 modern-suburban ranch style home, red brick exterior, white accent, built on the cusp of the asbestos scare, potentially hazardous._  The RK900 went up to Gavin before he entered, grabbing his arm.

“The fuck you want now?!” He yelled, yanking his arm away from the android.

“You should wear a mask, at least. There is a potential of asbestos in the home. Even if it is considered habitable, it is still a risk to your health.” 

Gavin crossed his arms.

The RK900 waited, staring blankly.

“Well, get a move on!” Gavin gestured to the car. The RK900 nodded and walked back to Gavin’s personal vehicle. It found a duffle bag full of various CSI items, including a face mask. It also brought a pair of gloves, shutting the door and bring everything to Gavin. Gavin snatched everything from the android, putting on the gloves and rolling up his sleeves, then put on the mask. He went inside, not waiting to be interrupted by the android again.

Gavin brought out a small notebook from his back pocket, a pen stuck in the spiral. He clicked it and started to take loose notes of the location and immediate surroundings. The RK900 scanned the area.

The living room was relatively clean except for the body of a woman on the ground, towards the entrance of the left hallway. The TV was still on and a glass of liquid has spilled on the oak coffee table. Immediate signs of forced entry – the doorframe was clipped, the strike plate hanging and a screw on the floor having been stripped by the entry.

“Who called it in?” asked the RK900.

“A neighbor, I think.” Reed’s voice was somewhat muffled by the mask.

“We should ask them what they saw.”

Gavin closed his notebook and gave the android a tired look.

“We will,” he said, an annoyance in his voice. “But first, we’re going look at everything. Raw evidence is better than someone’s panicked, half-ass memory.”

It wasn’t the way it should be done – interrogate first, investigate later – but the RK900 supposed it will allow it. It looked at the door, seeing a slight dark scrape along the front bottom. It took a mental snapshot, comparing it with a 10.5 men’s shoe, most likely a tennis shoe due to the worn and shallow mark and shape of the sole-print. Gavin put a small numbered tag by the door.

“Photographer better be here soon.”

“In the off-chance that they cannot make it, I am in a constant state of recording. I will help examine potential evidence to get thorough –”

“Yeah, great, whatever.”

“Do not interrupt me.”

Gavin looked up at the android, a slight tilt of his head in disbelief.

“Listen asshole –”

“I am perfectly capable of processing analyses with or without you. I will take photographic evidence in the case of an absentee photographer. We are here to investigate a crime scene, Detective Reed. Not bicker about the size of your ego.”

The RK900 leaned down somewhat, staring directly into Gavin’s blue eyes. It was built for investigative purposes, not pleasant human interaction. 

Detective Reed clicked his tongue and flipped his notebook, walking away to take something else of note.

It approached the coffee table where Gavin was writing more details down. The human made a growl and went to the television, shutting it off. He pressed the button hard enough that it shook the stand and TV both.

“Fuckin a…” He mumbled, getting back to where he was.

“Don’t contaminate the crime scene,” warned the android.

Gavin jerked his middle finger at it.

The RK900 looked down, a glass cup was spilled over with a dark-yellow liquid that still had granules inside. It bent down, a pair of fingers touching the liquid as it brought the substance to its mouth.

“Hey! After you just said not to fuck up the crime scene,” Gavin grabbed the android’s arm.

“I’m not. I’m testing the substance.”

Gavin squinted at him, mouth obscured by the mask but the RK900 assumed by the tension of his cheek muscles he was frowning. Its arm was released and it reanalyzed the sample, tongue darting across its fingers.

 _(-)-epicatechin (EC), (-)-epicatechin gallate (ECG), (-)-epigallocatechin (EGC), (-)-epigallocatechin gallate (EGCG), theaflavin (TF1), theaflavin-3-gallate (TF2A), theaflavin-3_   _′-gallate (TF2B) and theaflavin-3,3_   _′-digallate (TF3)_

_Analyzing … … ... Black Tea with sugar granules._

Nothing of importance, but good to rule it out.

It stood. Gavin tapped his foot.

“Well..?” His voice was gruff through the mask.

“It’s just iced black tea. Nothing suspicious.”

Gavin shook his head, muttering to himself,  _then why’d you fuckin_ …

There was blood on the corner of the table. The throw pillows were askew, one having fallen off the couch. 

It touched the blood, leaving as little of an imprint as possible.

“Goddammit!”

The RK900 ignored Detective Reed, tongue tasting the blood from its fingertips.

_AB negative, female, abnormality: 9.8 gram/100 ml CBC, iron deficiency_

“She had some kind of anemia,” the RK900 noted.

Gavin rubbed his brow, trying to not be upset by what just happened. “Anemia? She must’ve bled out real quick.”

Nothing else seemed too important yet, except the area around the body. Both the RK unit and Reed stood over her. She was wearing a loose sundress, barefoot, a gunshot in her back, an inch and a half away from her spine to the right, close to her thoracic-lumbar cusp. It was an odd place to shoot. She was five-two, most men would be taller than her and would have to aim down at her. The RK900 stepped back, Gavin writing down notes and a sketch of the woman with an approximation where the bullet was.

The RK900 began to make a reconstruction, the woman standing, running towards the hallway, the man had aimed and shot, and certainly it was angled downward – the angle of the bullet was steep. The RK900 wondered if the man had meant to kill her – he may have wanted her alive but suffering with such deliberate, though miscalculated, aim.

Immediate thought goes to any ex-boyfriends or husbands, they were usually the ones to turn to violence, especially in a manner that seemed to hurt and not kill the victim, regardless of the result.

Gavin’s voice was muffled. The RK900 looked to him, attentive.

“Could you repeat that?”

“I  _said_  what are you staring at? Fucking Christ.”

“I was making a reconstruction. I assume the man was between six and six-two, the angle of the shot was steep. I don’t believe he meant to kill her or else he would have aimed higher, even her head.”

Gavin looked over to the door.  

“Crazy ex?”

“My first conclusion.”

“Her cell’s over here. Looks like she tried to call someone.”

Gavin bent down to tag it.

They rounded the whole scene, not bothering to enter the kitchen. Gavin looked down the hall but didn’t see anything of importance – she was probably just trying to get away.

No signs of defensive wounds. A kicked in door and a gunshot to the back. Did she scream for help?

Gavin made a call on his phone.

The RK900 waited outside, a few onlookers came around to gawk at the crime scene, a reporter was already on the case. Gavin came out and walked to the android’s side.

“Alright, rest of the team should be here in a few.”

The RK900 found that he was being surprisingly pleasant considering their first encounters. Gavin pulled a lighter from his back pocket and a pack of cigarettes. He lit his last one, walking to his car to lean on and pull his mask down around his neck. The reporter tried to ask him questions but Gavin told him to  _fuck off, it’s an ongoing investigation._

The reporter tried to step through the holographic DO NOT CROSS line – the RK900 grabbed him by the shoulders to push him out of the way.

“If you step within the boundary again, I will have to detain you.”

Gavin snorted, flicking ashes into the wind.

“You can’t do that! You can’t touch me!”

The RK900 looked down at the reporter with its cold eyes.

“I will do what I must to protect the crime scene.”

The reporter backed off.

“Tch. What a pussy.” Gavin pushed the RK900 with his fist – a friendly gesture it assumed, as it was not a hard push. Gavin's volatile attitude was confusing - but not terribly challenging. 

They relayed what they found with the rest of the team upon their arrival, photography getting pictures, the coroner getting the body ready for transport. Gavin ran through the crime scene with the rest of the stream, the RK900 standing outside, hands behind its back, watching the onlookers and making sure no one crosses the line again. It will not allow human error ruin its evaluation.

Gavin stretched, leaving, mask around his neck before he tossed it in the back of his car.

“We’ll hopefully get a report from the coroner soon. We’ll look at everything else tomorrow. Captain says there were three phone calls for a disturbance. We’ll ask around.”

Gavin looked to the crowd of people and frowned.

He walked to the group, the reported still around. The RK900 came behind Gavin, and the reporter backed off. The detective asked a few of the onlookers – only one of them, miss Diaz, was one of the callers.

“I heard a really loud bang,” she said.

“Uh-huh.” Gavin wrote down vague notes.

“But I didn’t think it was nothin’, I hear that kind of stuff all the time around here, but then I heard the gunshot and that’s when I decided to have a look outside.”

Gavin nodded, mostly uninterested.  _Protocol_ , he reminded himself. He had to keep up an image.

“I saw someone out in the street on their phone, he looked white as a ghost.”

Gavin looked up at her but then back to his notes. He wrote slowly, making sure to pay attention to her words.

“Did you talk to him?”

“Yeah, yeah. I went out there and asked him about it and he said he heard a gunshot while taking a jog. He said he called the police, but I called too, just in case. I saw miss Baker’s door was bust open, and all.”

“Did you look inside at all?”

“No, no. I was way too scared. I went back inside and called you guys as soon as I could.”

“And the man, did you recognize him?”

“I’ve seen him around once or twice, but I don’t know if he lives around here.”

“Where have you seen him?”

“He just jogs around, been doin’ it for a couple weeks.”

“What did he look like?”

“Tall guy, brown hair. He, uhh, had this like, red hoodie, UDM, you know the college.”

“Did he have any facial hair, remarkable scars, tattoos, eye color? Was he white, black?”

“Oh he’s a white guy. Uhh, green maybe like, hazel or something? I don’t know, I don’t remember. No tattoos, no real beard but not like he’s shaved I guess.”

Gavin sighed. “Alright. Well, thank you. You’ve been helpful.”

“Sure, sure. I hope you find this guy, I’m gunna keep my doors locked from now on.”

Gavin nodded at her, “That’d be the best thing to do. We’ll keep a patrol car out just in case, ma’am. Have a nice day.”

He sighed as he walked away, the RK900 also interviewing a few others, but the android got nothing remarkable.

Gavin gave the android his notepad, getting in the car.

“We’re going to check the area, I’ll relay all that to the patrol, see if they spot anything. Until then, we’ll look at her cellphone when everything’s ready, text records, contacts, phone records.” Gavin waved his hand as he listed everything, backing away as he drove off.

It was evening and getting dark. Gavin was tired and agitated without having a cigarette in so long.

“You should eat something,” said the android. “You haven’t had anything all day that I’ve seen.”

“Yeah, that’s the plan.” Gavin drowned out the android with his car’s bass, one arm out the window as he drove, cool breeze of dark clouds and chill humidity seeping in.

“What exactly do I, uh. Do with you?” Gavin asked, half-glancing to the android as he pulled in to a drive through.

“I can return to the precinct into my designated docking station.”

Gavin grimaced. “Man, those things are real creepy.”

He rolled down his window, music turned down as he ordered a couple tacos and drink before waiting. He pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to stay awake.

The RK900 said and did nothing, Gavin’s bag of food sitting on the console between them as he parked at the precinct.

“Have a good night, Detective Reed.”

“Yeah, whatever.”

Gavin at his home flicked the lights on. He threw his keys in a chipped black dish by the door, kicking his shoes off as he dropped his food on the coffee table. He rubbed his face, exceedingly tired. He took a cigarette butt from his ashtray to try and light it, but the flame burned almost all the remaining tobacco. He cursed to himself, having forgotten his rolling papers on his desk. He turned on his television and sank into the couch. 

He woke up half leaning on the couch, empty bag still on the table, television showing informercials at this hour. He forced himself to throw away the bag and drag himself in bed, not bothering to undress any further, sleeping in his jeans and hoodie.

The RK900 went over its recordings at the precinct, the janitorial unit cleaning around the desks in front of it, the other officers in their docking stations to the left and right of it. It left the docking station.

It wandered the office, looking at each desk. Most were rather plain, except specifically Lieutenant Anderson’s loud mess. Chris Miller’s desk had a lot of paperwork piled neatly in a mesh container. Gavin’s was dusty. The RK900 unit noticed the bamboo stalk was a yellow color and decided to take it to the break room to pour water in it from a sink. It placed the bamboo stalk back on Gavin’s desk, careful not to wet the card that was with it.

It looked through the cells, they were empty, for once, then it looked at the archives room. It did not have any access – no keycard nor password. It frowned.

The android entered regardless and looked at the terminal. With a stark-white palm it pressed the terminal, LED flashing as the screen glitched and opened the evidence.

Waiting for a human to pick apart the evidence would take too long, and it was here already. It will have to fill out a detailed form of its search as not to break the chain of custody, but it did not mind. This was faster. 

The most important physical evidence, other than the extracted bullet and corpse – of which the latter was elsewhere for now – it looked into the cellphone.

Phone records indicate she was talking on the phone until 11:53 in the morning. The gunshots, according to the police report Gavin eventually filled in, were between 11:30 and noon. Whoever she was talking to may have hear something important.

It looked at her social media. She had gotten out of a breakup a week and a half ago. She was frustrated about her ex-boyfriend bothering her at work – she was a receptionist at a contractor’s office and was reprimanded for taking personal calls and eventually warned for misbehavior due to her ex’s interruption of her work several times that week.

One private message she admitted to being  _freaked out_  by him, but that was the most of that conversation.

The android matched the number to a contact, and the contact to one of her social media friends that happened to use their number as their primary contact. An apparent close friend of several years. The RK900 closed its eyes. The DPD phone call around noon was from this number.

They may have a witness.

It logged the individual’s address. Maria Sunder, a bartender, lived in downtown, a friend of Laura’s since high school. The RK900 logged a draft of its handling of evidence and what it found.

It became frustrated. It was forced to wait until the precinct reopened, or until Gavin was next available, to do anything. It found itself back at the docking station, and closed its eyes.

 

* * *

 

 

“The fuck’s the matter with you?”

The RK900 opened its eyes to see Gavin, red in the face.

“I’m sorry?”

“You can’t just hack the fucking archives room! I have to get  _my_  ass chewed out because of  _your_  bullshit!” He pushed a finger into the android’s chest.

“I apologize. I did not mean for you to get reprimanded –”

“Cut the crap, tin can. You’re on thin fucking ice.”

Gavin ran fingers through his hair as he walked into the break room. The RK900 was compelled to follow. Gavin turned on his heel swiftly, a deep frown on his face.

“What, you think that because you’re new around here you can do whatever you want? Get me a fucking coffee.”

The RK900 stared blankly down at Reed.

Gavin curled his lip in a snarl and reeled back his arm to punch the android. The RK900 stepped aside, letting Gavin punch the coffee machine.  _Fuck!_  He cursed, holding his now-red hand.

The RK900 scanned – he was not bleeding and his skin did not break, but small petechiae patches formed around his knuckles. He will be fine.

“I’m not made to fetch you refreshments, I’m made to finish the cases you can’t handle on your own.”

The RK900 once again began to walk away without allowing Gavin another word in. Its quicker processor allowed it to determine an approach much faster, which often led to the baffling of its human counterparts, giving it enough time to leave while they stood still processing what had just occurred – the fault of the slow, organic mind. 

Gavin, face scrunched with anger and a touch of embarrassment, let the RK900 go, also still trying to figure out what had just occurred.

The RK900 visited Captain Fowler to at least explain its behavior.

“I am so fucking pissed at you, right now,” Fowler immediately warned, pointing at the android then opening his palm.

“Gavin Reed is not responsible for my using evidence –”

“No, but you’re  _not_  allowed to  _break in_  the archives room at any given fucking time! This is  _not_  your precinct, you’re the fucking android being evaluated here, got that? I don’t ever want to catch you doing shit you’re specifically not allowed to again, or I will send your ass back to CyberLife to get deactivated faster than you can process what happened.”

The RK900 nodded, hands behind its back, grey eyes looking down.

“Get the fuck out of my office. You’ll be getting your own damn keycard.”

 

* * *

 

 

Gavin sighed deeply, coffee in hand as he walked to his car, specifically leaving the RK900 behind. The android caught up anyway, Gavin paused to put his coffee down on the trunk of his car, looking back at the android.

“I have half a mind just to make Fowler send you back,” he warned in a low voice. “I’m sick of your shit. I will fuck you up for disobeying humans.”

“I did not disobey. No one had forbade me to –”

“What are you fucking stupid?!” Gavin closed the gap between them, chest out and teeth gnashing. “You don’t get to fucking say what is or isn’t disobeying. It’s a fucking no-brainer to  _not_  break into the  _fucking office!_ ” Gavin pushed the RK900. The android stumbled half a step but otherwise remained vigilant.

Gavin reeled back his fist to punch it, but it caught his fist and twisted his arm around, pushing him against his own car.

“Fuck you! Let go of me, asshole!” Gavin struggled, but the RK unit did not relent. It squeezed his wrist, twisting slightly, just enough to make him feel the tingling strain.

“I am made to improve investigations. Not lives.”

The android released Detective Reed, taking a large step back as Gavin adjusted his jacket.

“Fuck you,” he spat, taking back his coffee. The RK900 entered Gavin’s vehicle.

They stayed silent. Gavin did not play the radio.

Gavin drove on into the downtown area and grit his teeth, knuckles white against the wheel. The RK900 noticed but said nothing, watching Gavin’s hands clench and unclench the wheel.

He pulled back and smacked the wheel with his palm.

“Fine! I’ll fucking ask! What’s the fucking address?!”

“Four fifty three Nathan Avenue, Toluca Apartments, room three-twelve.”

Gavin found the place, a brick building, old, but relatively nice-looking. He stepped out of the car to walk into the front office, fixing his hair and jacket. 

The receptionist was an android, ST300 model. She smiled brightly at the two of them.

“What can I do for you?”

Gavin pulled his badge from his belt to show her.

“I’m Detective Reed, this is Connor, we’re wondering if a miss Maria Sunder still lived in the complex.”

The android’s LED flashed yellow and then pointed outside to the stairwell.

“She lives on the third floor, twelfth room. Please let me know if I can help with anything else.”

Gavin waved her off and headed out, but the RK900 was already up the stairs. He scoffed as he caught up.

“Don’t fucking do that again.” 

The RK900 ignored him. Gavin put his hand out to stop the android.

“I said, don’t fucking do that again.”

“I’ll try to move slower for you.”

Gavin took a deep breath. Not now. They’re on a case. He patted his back pocket. He wished he had cigarettes.

He knocked on the door and waited. A blonde woman came to the door – brown roots showing.

“Oh? What can I do for you?”

She eyed the android carefully. Gavin puled his badge off his belt again.

“Detroit Police Department, I’m Detective Reed, this is Connor. We’re investigating the death of miss Laura Baker, you had phoned in a disturbance at the premise yesterday around noon. Can we ask you some questions?”

Maria looked stunned, her mouth agape before her brows knitted and her mouth dropped.

“Oh my god… She’s dead? I can’t believe it, I thought…”

“I’m sorry to have to tell you, ma’am, but we really need your help on what you may have heard. Phone records say she was on the phone with you just prior, if not during, the shooting.”

Maria stammered.

The RK900 spoke up. “We can take you down to the station if you prefer.” It was less of an offer and more of a threat.

She looked up and shook her head.

“No, no. I just… I heard her scream over the phone, and I, I heard that asshole’s voice – oh  _god_  I know it was him. Eddie, that fucking asshole. God, I heard the gunshot,” her voice broke and he placed a hand over her mouth, leaning against the door frame. "I called the police right after." She choked. 

Gavin felt uncomfortable.

“Who's Eddie?” asked the RK900.

She sniffled trying to get a hold of herself then crossed her arms.

“Larua’s ex. She broke up with him for pushing her a couple weeks ago. He’s been stalking her at work, she even got in trouble for it.

“What did he say?” continued the android.

“O-oh I don’t know, something like… Oh god, uhm.  _You fucking bitch_? Or,  _take this you fucking bitch_? He called her a bitch, that’s, that’s all I can remember, I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”

Gavin bit his lip for a moment. “It’s alright. We’re… We’re taking care of it. Do you know where Eddie’s last address is?”

Maria’s eyes lit up. She felt useful.

“Yes. Yes, I have it. Just a moment.”

She went into apartment, leaving the door open. The two detectives stood still outside, Gavin crossing his arms and looking at a peculiar crack in the building that looked almost like a dragon at the right angle. Maybe Godzilla. He tried not to smile to himself over something so childish. That’d be inappropriate given their current location.

Maria came back with a sticky notepad, tearing off the first page with Eddie Mason’s address.

“This is his address. He’s a brunette white guy, kinda scruffy, a bit of a jock.”

The RK900 asked, “Eye color? Height?”

“Uhm, uh…. Six something? Sorry, I don’t know. Oh! Oh, right here.”

She scrambled for her small pocket in her pink-leopard skirt, phone half-sticking out. She looked through her phone and brought up a photo of Laura and Eddie together, smiling at the lake. Eddie was wearing a red UDM hoodie.

“This is him.”

The RK900 let out his hand. She warily placed her phone in its hand as its skin faded and downloaded the image.

“Thank you for your cooperation.”

It turned to leave. Gavin shook his head, trying not to get into another argument with the damn thing.

“Thank you, ma’am. You’ve been a great help.”

“Sure. Sure. Please, I hope you catch that fucker. He killed my best friend,” she started to choke up again, taking a deep breath with her hand to her mouth and nose.

“We’ll do our best, ma’am. Have a good rest of your day.”

Once they touched the gravel of the parking lot Gavin groaned. He rubbed his temple.

“God, I need a fucking cigarette.”

“We should look to see if Eddie’s home or not. His address is fourteen blocks away from Laura’s. It’s walking distance, if he were determined. More than drivable.”

Gavin ignored the android, shoulder checking it as he got in the car. The RK900 saw the aggression come before it happened, but let Gavin have his tantrum anyway.

The android got in the car. For the first time its system was stressed above 1%. It was stressed to 3%. The android wondered if its stress could be considered  _annoyance_  in the eyes of a human. Yes, perhaps it was  _annoyed_  at Gavin’s persistently aggressive attitude.

Gavin and the android eventually found Eddie’s last known address. Gavin knocked on the door, waiting. No one answered. He tried again. “Detroit Police, we have some questions!” Still no answer. Eddie’s supposed car was still there. Gavin groaned.

“ _Fuck_. We’re gunna need a fuckin’ warrant.”

“If we get back to the precinct I would like to use the terminals to search Eddie’s social media.”

Gavin waved him off, heading back to the car.

The RK900 at the precinct did use a terminal and found that the bullet that was once lodged in Miss Baker’s back was the same used in Eddie’s weapon of choice that he brandished on several profile photos. It spotted something intriguing.

A post that read:  _shell be sorry she thought she could get away with this shit._

A few comments underneath:

_[redacted] – smh have you tried calling her_

_Eddie – yeah… she wont answer… she blocked me…_

_[redacted] – dam… maybe try calling her work or something_

Another post:

_just came back from [redacted] contractor’s. made sure her boss knows she’s a bitch._

Yet another post, the morning of Laura’s death – a picture of Eddie’s gun, ammo, and a bottle of whiskey, caption reading:  _gonna have fun today_.

The RK900 drafted an affidavit.

Upon telling Gavin, the human shook his head.

“Fuckin assholes think we can’t find that shit. Yeah, sure. E-mail the judge.”

The RK900 did not like waiting for the human criminal justice system. Unfortunately, it must.

Gavin stayed at his terminal, writing a report about his previous case, one before the RK900 had showed up. He stopped, looking up at the android who watched him.

“Get. The fuck. Out of my space.”

The android took a step back.

Gavin looked down at his desk, grinning before looking back at the android.

“The fuck is your problem? Get out of my goddamn sight.”

Gavin reached in desk drawer and found an empty pack of cigarettes. He beamed it to the trash bin, hard enough to jostle it. He worked on his report.

He snapped at coworkers – which by itself wasn’t anything new, but usually he had even a minor reason to, be it that they got in his way or said something. He attacked them verbally without warning and pushed them out of his way. Everyone seemed used to it by now. Gavin eventually left for the evening, the RK900 stayed at its docking station between the deputy and receptionist androids. 

The RK900 closed its eyes but did not standby. Its central processing unit ran trying to find a compromise. It needed to get on Gavin’s good side in order to fulfill its duty efficiently. It ran through many scenarios, but felt that Gavin would react violently to each of them regardless.

It decided to analyze him later, test the waters, so to speak.

 

* * *

 

 

“Get me a fuckin coffee.”

Gavin crossed his arms on the round table, one leg hiked on the stool’s bar as he drummed his fingers.

The RK900 did not hear the usual bite in his words. It concluded that this one time would be a fair exception for Gavin’s rougher-than-usual demeanor.

The android turned and took up a small brown, paper cup, filling it with plain hot coffee. It left an inch of room in case Gavin preferred additives. It brought the topless cup to Gavin, placing it beside him.

Gavin sighed, reaching for the packets of sugar at the table, taking a handful – 12 packets in total – haphazardously. He tore open three to pour in, then three more before finally stirring his coffee with the stick stirrer provided in a dispenser on the table.

The RK900 noted all of this.

“Would you like me to get you cream?”

“Nah, I hate that shit.” Gavin took a drink before pouring one more pack of sugar in it.

Before Gavin got up, the RK900 swiped the excess papers and dumped them in a nearby bin. Gavin’s gaze lingered on the android, wondering if he should bother to thank it before he decided not to, and took another drink. He was quiet, cup in both hands. The RK900 wondered if he felt cold. Humans prefer the warmth of a cup in their hands as such to simulate companionship. The RK900 pressed it back against the support wall between the office and break room, patiently waiting for Gavin to finish his break.

Officer Tina Chen walked up to Gavin, tapping his back with her fingers in a friendly gesture, smiling before sitting in front of him.

Gavin smiled back, with a slight raise of his cup.

“Man, you look like shit,” she said.

Gavin guffawed. “Yeah, I feel like it, too.” He rubbed his unshaven face.

Officer Chen looked to the android then back at Gavin.

“So, how’s the android?”

“Tch, he’s alright.”

The android listened to their conversation. It might as well, if nothing else.

“Didn’t think you’d be really into it that much.”

“Like I said, he’s alright. Man, I need a cigarette though.”

“You wanna go outside?”

“Nah, I don’t have any,” Gavin continued rubbed the side of his face. He didn’t like being quite so messy. “Was supposed to get some last night but I was so tired, I just passed the fuck out.”

“I have some.”

“Yeah, but yours are disgusting.”

They both laughed.

“Newports aren’t  _that_  bad,” she argued.

“You smoke fuckin’  _lights_.”

“Pfft, yeah? Well, you like that nasty ass menthol shit.”

Gavin sighed.

“I’ll just go to the gas station later, need to fill up anyway.”

“Can’t your plastic toy get them for you?”

Gavin looked to the RK900.

“Nah, he wouldn’t bother with that shit. Fuckin lucky he even got me a coffee.”

He shook his head before looking back up at the android.

“Hey, Connor. C’mere.” 

The RK900 looked over to them before walking to their shared table. Gavin drummed his fingers on the table.

“This is Tina. My usual partner if it weren’t for the, uh… Unusual circumstances.”

Tina nodded in the android’s direction.

_Greet? Ignore? Mirror gesture?_

The RK900 decided to mimic Tina but not say anything, nodded at her in turn.

“Not much of a talker, is he?”

“Nah. But I like it,” Gavin answered. “Doesn’t drive me up the wall.”

Gavin looked up to the android.

“When he does talk, he usually talks back to me.”

Tina grinned. “Good. You need it.” She reached out to flick Gavin’s shoulder.

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever.”

“Is he like, a permanent thing?”

Gavin shrugged.

“Says he’s got an eval or something. If he does good on the case according to me and Fowler, then maybe.”

Tina hummed, looking up at it.

“Think he’s gunna be put on our team?”

“ _Hah_. Maybe? That’d be something.”

“It would be efficient to work on a team. One that proves useful,” the RK900 interjected.

“Wow. Thought he’d be a bit more of an ass-kisser,” Tina replied, eyebrow cocked.

“ _Fuck_  no.”

“I see why you like him,” Tina teased, pointing at Gavin. She then patted the table. “Well, I’m actually still on duty, just wanted to drop by, see your ugly face.”

“Yeah well fuck you, too, Tina. Have a good one.”

They clasped hands casually before she walked off, adjusting her hat.

The RK900 watched her leave.

“You don’t have many friends,” it said.

Gavin clicked his tongue. “Nope.”

“She enjoys your company.”

“Yeah, I figure. She would’ve popped me in the face a long time ago if she didn’t. Actually, she did, once. Bloody nose and everything.”

The RK900 processed this.

“Is that where your scar came from?”

“This?” Gavin touched his nose, the white mark on his somewhat tan skin stood out. “Nah. Happened when I was playing basketball like, eight years ago. My friends pushed me out of the way to get the ball, smashed my face in a bench. Hurt like a bitch, got stitches. But it was fun.”

“You prefer company as aggressive as you are.”

“Yeah, I guess. Don’t like hanging around pussies. Get in my face or get out of my face.” Gavin shrugged.

The RK900 thought for a moment, LED yellow. Gavin glanced at it.

“What’s your problem?”

“Nothing. I was taking note of what you said.”

Gavin snorted. “ _Taking note_ , why?”

“I don’t have to tell you anything.”

It walked away, and the detective made an airy laugh. It leaned its back to the support wall again, waiting for Gavin as it crossed its arms. It was leaning more casually, not quite as stiff – something it learned by observing Gavin himself in their short time together.

Gavin stayed a few minutes longer, another officer having made coffee before leaving them. He started to stand slowly, stretching.

“Alright, might as well get this shit going.”

The RK900 waited for Gavin to lead. As he left the break room, another officer escorting an arrested individual ran right into him.

“ _Fuck!_ ” Gavin yelled, making a small hop backwards as coffee spilled on the floor.

“Ey, yeah, fuck you!” Said the arrested convict. The officer apologized to Gavin briefly before yanking the man away, taking him to the holding cells.

The RK900 did not miss a beat, taking Gavin’s cup in order to clean his hands with napkins. Gavin let him for a moment before yanking his hands away.

“I fuckin’ got it,” he mumbled, heading towards the bathroom, a couple stains on his hoodie.

The RK900 looked down to the cup and napkins before tossing them, too, cleaned up the mess on the floor, and got another coffee – exactly the same amount, seven sugars, stirred, and added a lid securely. When Gavin got back, the RK900 offered the new cup.

Gavin took it up suspiciously and managed a cautious sip.

He hummed, potentially in approval.

“Thanks.”

The RK900 nodded and followed after Gavin out of the office.

Gavin pulled a paper. “We can search for the gun, but don’t fuck with anything else. You find weed, Red Ice, or anything else, it’s a separate case. Got it?”

The RK900 nodded.

“Good. Let’s get this motherfucker.”

Gavin turned up his radio, the bass boosted. The RK900 had to angle the way it sat as the bass rattled its inner components. It placed a hand over its stomach.

“Connor, you alright over there?” Gavin half-yelled over his music.

“The bass is vibrating my bioware.”

Gavin turned down the music. The RK900 heard him say  _sorry_ , though it was quiet, hidden under the music. The bass was still loud, but it no longer made the android uncomfortable.

They stopped at a gas station for Gavin to fill his car and get cigarettes. 

He smoked through two by the time they drove back to Eddie’s house, and found his car still in the driveway.

They carefully exited and stepped to the porch.

Gavin banged on the door. “Detroit Police, open up! We have a warrant to search the premise!”

They heard a noise inside, a loud rattling, like marbles spilling on the floor.

They looked at each other. The RK900 took lead, figuring it was best to protect the more-vulnerable human. The front door was open and it kicked in the screen door. A gunshot fired, hitting the android in the abdomen.

“Fuck!” Gavin pulled out his gun, half behind the android, half behind the door. He looked at Connor, worried, but the android’s face did not falter as it entered.

“The bullets match,” it said, fingers in its own wound as it pulled out the scrunched piece of metal, flicking it to the floor.

Gavin stared, almost starry-eyed at how plain  _cool_  that was. He shook his head. Now was not the time for childish admiration.

“Drop the weapon!” He yelled. 

“Fuck you!” a man’s voice replied. The android made its way inside, back to the wall. Gavin quickly followed, back to the opposite wall, gun in hand.

“We’re not fucking around, here,” Gavin yelled out.

“Fuck you! I didn’t do anything!”

Gavin clicked his tongue but stayed pressed against the wall. He noticed there was a mess of bullets spread over the floor in the other room – Eddie was probably getting ready to either shoot himself, or specifically knew they would come back. Either way, Gavin was determined to bring him in, preferably unharmed - maybe a little roughed up.

“You shot that girl, didn’t you? Your girlfriend!”

“ _Ex_  girlfriend!!” The man fired at the entryway, but Gavin and the android remained vigilant.

“So you  _did_  shoot her?”

“Fuck you!”

Gavin sighed and went out, gun trained on Eddie.

The RK900 grabbed Gavin’s arm to yank him close, dodging a bullet. Gavin sucked in a breath – the half second of recovery Gavin needed was too long for the android to wait. It surged forward, taking Gavin’s gun, both arms up to take aim at the human, shooting him in the middle. The human crumpled to the ground, crying in pain and grabbing his stomach. It handed the gun back to Gavin and took careful, swift steps to approach the criminal, grabbing his arms and forcing him face down.

“Hey!” Gavin yelled, coming up to the android. “He needs medical attention. Fucking, what the fuck are you thinking?! God, I better not marked for this shit.”

“He shot at us. He damaged me.”

Gavin growled, putting his gun away.

The RK900 stood after cuffing the man, who was still bleeding, whining as he curled into himself on the floor. Gavin took out his phone, calling an ambulance, giving the address.

“They’ll be here in a minute,” he mumbled.

“I made sure to aim in a non-lethal area. He is in no danger of bleeding out. It is not a fatal injury. I do not detect anemia as his victim had.”

“Yeah, sure. But now we can’t fucking question him until way later, dipshit.”

The RK900 looked down at the man. It supposed there was a more efficient way to take care of him. It looked back up to Gavin.

“You would have been shot instead if I hadn’t done anything.”

“You make way too many fucking excuses for an android.” Gavin got close, looking up at the taller android with a deep furrow of his brow and a snarl at his lips. He poked the android’s chest with his finger. “You follow my fucking orders. You got that? Or else I can tell CyberLife and Fowler about your fuck up.”

Gavin held the evaluation over the android’s head. On one hand, a failed evaluation would lead to its deactivation in order to find the flaw and correct them. It would benefit CyberLife and its series indefinitely. On the other hand, it did not want to be deactivated. That would mean failure. It was not designed to fail. But ultimately, CyberLife had the final say. 

“I don’t follow orders. I improve investigations.”

Gavin glared. 

The sirens of an ambulance came closer, so did other responding officers. The rainclouds followed. 

They waited outside, the RK900 grabbing an umbrella from Gavin’s car as they waited by the sidewalk. Gavin stood but fidgeted, his boot tapping the pavement as the rain poured down the umbrella. He hated waiting for the team. 

The RK900 did not stand under the umbrella with Reed, only held it over him. It looked over, hearing footsteps of the other responding officers splash on the pavement. Lieutenant Anderson and its predecessor model, RK800 313-248-317. 

Connor and Hank had forgone any umbrellas under the light rain.

“Look at that. Reed’s got one too, huh?” Hank mused.

“Yeah? What a-fuckin-bout it?”

“Nothin. Just figure they’d only give these androids to professionals.”

“Tch, yeah,  _professional_. Like the smell of your booze?”

“Hey, you watch your fuckin’ mouth, Reed.”

“Or what?”

Hank got closer to Gavin, but so did the RK900.

It stepped under the umbrella, still behind Gavin, as if curling into him, silver eyes boring into Hank. Connor RK800 thought the scene looked reminiscent of a protective guard dog. Gavin in turn seemed to have an automatic, subconscious response as he too leaned somewhat into the RK900. Hank apparently noticed. He also looked at the blue blood that stained the android’s blazer.

“Or nothing,” Hank mumbled.

“Yeah. That’s what I thought.”

“Watch it, Reed.”

Gavin turned to walk ahead and back towards Eddie’s house. “Let’s go, Connor.” The RK900 walked with him, keeping him dry under the umbrella.

It heard Lieutenant Anderson and the RK800 speak.

“Fuck, his name’s Connor, too?”

“Yes. We’re part of the same series. We’re all called Connor.”

“That’s unsettling.”

The RK900 closed the umbrella as Gavin stood on the porch. 

“We should debrief them on the situation, on what happened.”

“Yeah, yeah, we’ll do that, don’t get your panties in a twist.”

Gavin took out his lighter and a cigarette. The breeze kept blowing out the flame. The RK900 leaned close, hands brushed over Gavin’s to protect the flame. As he lit his cigarette, he whispered,  _thanks_. The android nodded, standing back in an alert position.

They explained what happened. Eddie Mason will be available tomorrow after basic treatment.

Gavin got in his car, cup in the cup holder behind his astray. His fingers drummed on the steering wheel, anxious, something in him that he didn’t like. The RK900 got in the passenger seat, seatbelt clicked first thing. The click almost made him jump.

The RK900 looked to Gavin.

“Would you like me to drive? You’ve done quite a lot of work.”

“Hm. Yeah. Maybe.” His voice was short but he stepped out and they traded places.

Gavin yawned, the RK900 driving instead to give him a break after everything. Reed seemed to fidget with his jacket zipper. The RK900 pulled into Gavin’s home.

Gavin stepped out rather quickly, not waiting for the android to even turn off the car before he unlocked his door and stepped inside. He let the front door stay open, the screen door swinging closed. The RK900 realized he was stressed – more so than usual, in a different way than usual. 

It shut the door behind itself and dropped the keys in Gavin’s bowl. As it stood by the door it watched Gavin for a moment. Gavin was sitting on his couch, television off, rubbing his face in his hands. His heart was pounding. 

“I should have worn a vest.”

The RK900 realized Gavin was potentially having an existential crisis, due to his being shot at.

“I could’ve died,  _fuck_.” The RK900 approached Gavin, stern and opposing. Gavin looked up at him with a disgruntled look. 

“No, you would not have. I was designed to specifically not let that happen. I would not have let you die.”

“Like you would fucking know! You could be a fucking half-second too late! Maybe,  _you_  could have died!” Gavin pointed at the blue blood staining Connor’s white jacket.  

The RK900 grabbed Gavin’s shoulders, pressing him against the couch, gray eyes boring into him.

“I am made to keep you safe, just as much as I am made to progress investigations. I may not  _improve_  your life, but I am designed to  _keep_ it. I would not let that happen. I will not.”

Gavin grabbed the android’s lapels, foreheads pressed together, but he was angry – conflicted, more like it.

“You don’t fucking know what you’re talking about. Not like you’re afraid to die. You’re just a hunk of plastic made to look like a person. You’re just a goddamn toy. You don’t feel anything.” 

The RK900 did feel something – something defiant, an odd need that was foreign in its code. It surged forward, capturing Gavin’s mouth with its own. Gavin was stunned, letting the android kiss him before he melted into its comforting presence. Desperate, he pulled the android closer as the RK900’s hands went to the back of Gavin’s neck and head. He tried to press his tongue into the android's mouth. The android broke away, though Gavin still clutched its jacket as if his life depended on it. Maybe it did. His hands shook and he tightened his jaw. 

The RK900 analyzed the situation. 

Gavin underneath it was anxious, clinging to it. It was certainly a call for anchoring. Gavin’s heartbeat was sped. Stress was the main cause, but his permeating arousal wasn’t totally out of the question. There was a high probability of misattribution if it continued to be tactile with the detective. Gavin stared at it expectantly. The android needed Gavin to figure out what he really wanted. 

It grabbed Gavin’s wrists, twisting slightly to make him let go and it stepped back, calves against the coffee table, but far enough away for what it wanted to do. Gavin let his hands rest in his lap as it stood over him, sinking into the couch. He let the dominant presence of the android seep into the atmosphere, drinking it in. His tongue ran over his teeth in anticipation. 

Gavin liked company as aggressive as he was, so the RK900 decided its route, summed up in one word. 

“Unbuckle,” it ordered.

Gavin stared up at the android with a heated look, undoing his belt and opening his jeans. 

His complacency was enough to tell the android what it should do. Or rather, tell Gavin what he should do. 

“Touch yourself.”

Gavin ran his hands down his front, rubbing the bulge of his boxers. He grabbed himself through the fabric, squeezing before finally pulling his cock out. He looked away as he jerked his hand getting himself hard. 

“No. Look at me.”

Gavin stopped for a moment to look up at the android. 

“Keep going.”

Gavin felt somewhat scrutinized under the cold, hard gaze of the android watching him jack off. 

“Be better if your pretty hands were on me,” Gavin insisted. 

“No.”

“No?”

“No.”

Gavin stopped. The RK900 tilted its head.

“You’re going to masturbate to completion. I’m going to watch. You will look at me all the while. You will look at me when you come.”

Gavin’s felt his cock twitch at just that. 

“Sir, yes sir.” He half-mocked, sitting back, blue eyes meeting the grey ones of the android as he spread his legs and stroked himself stiff.

He shifted somewhat, not just from his own strokes but how suddenly hot he felt being analyzed. He couldn’t place the feeling – it was a mild discomfort, the feeling of being watched of course. Was it embarrassing? He didn’t know, but he liked it. His other hand slid across his stomach and lifted his shirt under his chin, then slid over one of his own nipples, pinching the dark nub.

He thought about the android getting shot, looking at the blue stain on its jacket, the hole in its gut, before back up at Connor’s face. Connor just stuck his fingers in and ripped the bullet out without even a flinch. Gavin knew androids couldn’t feel pain, but seeing something like that felt like a  _movie_. Its assertive persona attracted him indefinitely. He needed more. A hard-pressed touch, teeth on him, anything. The power imbalance turned him on. He sucked in his lips.

The RK900 analyzed his physique now that it had a better chance to. He was in shape well enough for his line of work, but not quite defined. His chest had hard lines where his pectorals were but his belly was softer, a trail of hair leading down to his groin, darker than the hair of his head. It watched Gavin's abdominal muscles twitch, a series of micro-movements as he masturbated. The detective squirmed under its piercing stare. 

The RK900 decided to edge him on.

“Are you self-conscious?”

“No,” Gavin answered immediately.

“Then why are you fidgeting?”

Gavin fidgeted then, on cue, pinching his nipple and squeezing the base of his length.

“You… I don’t fuckin’ know.”

“Then sit still.”

Gavin tried. As he managed to work his cock, his other hand slid down into his boxers, grabbing his own sack. The angle was uncomfortable without removing his pants, the waistband tight around his wrist.

The RK900 saw this but said nothing, letting him suffer in his own confining clothes.

“Do you like being antagonized?” It asked.

“No.. Not really.” Gavin’s breathing was a little harder no matter how much he tried to hide it. He swallowed, knowing the android’s vision told it everything.

“But you like being emasculated, don’t you? To be put in your place. You like to be dominated by someone much stronger than you. And I am. Stronger than you.”

Gavin didn’t reply, doing his best to suppress a pathetic whine as his hand stroked the head of his cock, thumb pressed just against the hole. His palm waxed the tip, spreading his own pre-cum over himself. 

“I’m built for efficiency, I see every open opportunity. I could easily take you down, in any scenario. Chokehold you and arrest you as if it were nothing, in front of everyone where they could see you be beaten by a machine. I’d push you to the ground, just to show them, and you, how easily I could keep you in any position I want.”

Gavin’s hands sped, his wrist red from squeezing and massaging his balls against the waistband. The RK900 could see the bulge of his hand move in a circular motion as he stroked himself, his cock a deep red color, his face almost as dark from the hot flush against his cheeks and on his ears. It made his blue eyes look brighter.

“You’d let me, wouldn’t you? Humiliate you in front of everyone just so I could stand over you while you grind your buttocks into my groin, as if you could get something out of me that I wouldn’t allow.”

“ _Fuck_ … Connor.”

“You’d curse at me all you like, but underneath it all you’d whine, wouldn’t you? Like a dog needing approval despite its disobedience, perhaps your tail tucked between your legs begging for forgiveness in the form of my hands on your body. Maybe I’ll take you into the restroom and bend you over the counter so you could look at yourself while I penetrate you anally and thoroughly until you quake like all humans do.”

Gavin pressed his back into the couch, trying to keep his shirt up tucked under his chin, heels digging hard into his carpet. He forced himself to stay still but his hips began to twitch, his thighs apart but shaky.

“Look, you’re doing it now. It hasn’t even been four solid minutes and you’re already about to release. You’re very easy. Easy to read, easy to take.”

Gavin’s mouth opened as he tried to breathe evenly.

“Please. God, fuck.”

The RK900 tilted its head at the plea. It decided to indulge Gavin, even just slightly. Perhaps the tactility would, in fact, help. It sat beside him, arm around Gavin’s shoulders protectively, possessively, an added promise that no harm would come to him. Its hand wrapped around Gavin’s own as he stroked himself. Connor pressed its lips to Gavin’s ear. 

“That’s what you want me to do, isn’t it? But I’m not your toy, Detective Reed. You’re mine.”

Gavin tensed, a few more strokes and cum spurted, painting his abdomen and chest, he squeezed his sack and cock, milking himself as much as he could with jerky strokes and a slow, circular motion of his hips.

Gavin caught his breath, slowly peeling his sweat-stuck shirt from his body and left it beside him on the couch. He noticed the android’s own bulge and bit his lip.

“You, uh… Want me to jack you off?”

“No. I don’t need it. I’m not an animal, like you.”

“I’m really liking this dirty talk thing you got. CyberLife really knows what they’re doing.”

“I learned it myself. CyberLife did not build me for the purposes of pleasing you, Detective Reed.”

“Nah, but they gave you a dick. Company’s got at least a couple perverts over there.”

“You’re the one with the desire for it, Reed.”

Gavin clicked his tongue, not wanting to argue – even if it was playful.

“Yeah… Got me there.”

Gavin grabbed his shirt and wiped his face and chest. He took a little longer to clean the cum off his still-hard dick.

He looked at the android’s blue blood.

“You need to get that patched up.”

“It’s already healed over. The stain will evaporate in a few hours.”

Gavin nodded in vague understanding.

“Alright. Sure.”

He excused himself, pants buttoned, not bothering with another shirt but he washed his hands.

He let the android stay the night. Might as well.

 

* * *

 

 

Gavin had a run-in with a robbery the following day, having arrested the man after he failed to climb a fence in an alley. Gavin was covered in mud and he did his best to wash it from his clothes in the bathroom. The RK900 offered to help but Gavin refused,  _I’m not fucking helpless, get off my dick_.

Eddie was released from the hospital later in the evening. Gavin wanted to interrogate him as soon as possible. 

He was brought in by Tina, cuffed to the table.

The RK900 watched the interrogation on the other side, though it felt there was no need for it to be present. Gavin had it under control, it seemed, but the officer insisted the android come anyway – at least, in his own way.  _Come on, let’s go_ , it was a simple phrase but specifically included the android despite it being docked already. The RK900 did not refuse.

Palms on the table, Gavin stood over Eddie, who looked worse for wear, but otherwise fine. His injury was sustained, bullet pulled. Gavin dropped a few bags on the table.

“This bullet was the one lodged in Miss Baker’s back. And  _this_  one is the one that came from your gun.”

“Fuck you.”

“Yeah, yeah. We also have a witness that said they heard your voice over the phone yelling at Miss Baker. You really can’t get out of this one. What, you think she owed you, huh? For putting up with your sorry ass for two years?”

The suspect became violent, slamming his fists, cursing at Gavin, cursing at the dead woman, Laura. Gavin’s smug face looked at the glass and pointed at the man. He made a circular gesture, and officer Tina Chen came into the room to take Eddie out and put him into his holding cells.

Gavin crossed his arms outside the interrogation room, the RK900 by his side, quiet.

“So, Connor.”

The android looked over, waiting for Gavin to continue. The silence was a few seconds long, as if Gavin didn’t want to say anything more.

“You know when they’ll ask me or Fowler about that eval?”

“In a few days, I imagine. A survey will be provided and a comment section on any specifics you would like to include.”

Gavin nodded. He pushed himself from the wall and walked on to the break room. He was tired.

He needed to make a report. He didn’t feel like making a report. He received an e-mail. The RK900 filed part of his report or him. The human felt grateful, but still jittery.

It was close enough to closing. He left.

The RK900 caught up to him.

“You’re not off duty, yet.”

“I have twenty minutes. I’m going home early.”

“I need to accompany you until you are off.”

“Fine then! Come on, let’s go!” Gavin rolled his eyes, getting in the car.

He drove them to his home.

“Just… Stay there, alright?”

Gavin needed to get the sweat and dirt off him. He shed his shirt halfway to the bathroom.

The RK900 waited patiently, looking through their copy of files. They still needed to finish the rest of Gavin's report. The RK900 mentally drafted a completed form. It sent it to Gavin’s personal e-mail to approve of – the least it could do for the ever-tired, always-grumpy detective. Maybe the slightly less work would help take his edge off.

It heard the water run and an off thought crept into the android’s mind – the general visualization of Gavin running his hands over his body. It came like a crime scene reconstruction, the potential outline of Gavin’s body going through the motion of sliding his hands down his body. The RK900 looked away from its own mind palace, trying to focus on something else.

It opened the yellow folder to look at the remaining papers from their last crime scene.

“You’re designed to do whatever I say, right?”

The RK900 somehow did not hear Gavin having left the shower. It had been twelve minutes, but just enough to get decently clean, it supposed.

“No. But I can do what you ask within reason.”

“Tch,  _within reason_.” Gavin parroted. “Yeah, what if I told you to suck my dick, huh?”

He was being antagonistic, taking a long drag from a cigarette. Gavin was half dressed, shirtless but in his jeans, hand in pocket, droplets still clinging to him.

The RK900 did not understand the fickle nature of humans.

“If it will benefit your mood to get on with the investigation, there is a chance I would comply.”

Gavin choked on smoke.

“Excuse me? Fuckin, androids and their shitty jokes.”

“You should know by now I don’t care to have a sense of humor, Detective Reed.”

“Nevermind, Jesus Christ.” Gavin sat on the couch, some distance between him and the android. He crossed his legs, stamping out the rest of his cigarette. He reached for his remote when the RK900 grabbed his hand. It didn’t know why it did, but it felt compelled to at try.

“Hey – ”

The RK900 moved Gavin’s arm out of the way, then with its other hand tugged Gavin’s legs apart. The human’s mouth opened to say something, however nothing but stuttered half-words came out.

Gavin in turn grabbed the RK900’s wrists to stop him, the two looked at one another’s eyes, the RK900 expectant, Gavin uncertain.

“What… What do you get out of this..?” The detective asked, curious yet cautious.

“The satisfaction of your obedience.”

Gavin bit his lip. He didn’t want to admit how hot that sounded.

He ran fingers through his own hair, sighing, readying.

“Alright,” he finally said. “Alright. Sure… Let’s see those lips wrap around my cock.”

The android watched Gavin’s face as its deft hands undid his jeans swiftly. Gavin was impressed by that but looked down at Connor’s gray eyes. He felt oddly drawn in them, noticing their off-pattern. They were human enough from a distance, but Gavin swore he could see the circuitry lines outline its gray irises, and even a glimmer of light behind its pupils. He sucked in a breath as his semi-hard cock was pulled from his boxers.

“Already?” the android teased.

“Fuck you.”

“Maybe.”

Gavin’s mouth was dry at that.

The android wasted no time in taking the detective’s cock in its mouth, immediately sinking to Gavin’s groin, nose at the very base.

“Fuckin – fuckin Christ.”

It slid back up, tantalizing Gavin by specifically not sucking. It pulled off, tongue running over the head, the tip of its tongue dipping into the hole before taking the whole shaft down again.

It came back up, sucking hard enough to make a popping noise as it came off Gavin’s cock again. Down it went, eyes still on Gavin and up it came. Gavin opened his legs further, giving both the android more room as well as letting himself enjoy the heat of his getting hard.

The detective’s rough hand ran through Connor’s dark hair, petting him, feeling him bob up and down.

Gavin hissed, hand tangled in the RK900’s black hair, fluctuating the tightness of his grip.

“Hey,” he half-whispered.

The RK900 looked up at Gavin, grey eyes somehow dark, the slight shift its brows into a subtle and swift furrow almost set Gavin over the edge.

“Do you want me to do anything?”

The RK900 closed its eyes, not answering as it continued to work Gavin’s pulsing cock in its mouth, tongue dragging, analyzing his BPM, temperature, physical chemical makeup of his pre-ejaculate.

Gavin tugged and finally pulled the RK900 up off his cock. The RK900 almost did not relent, sucking hard enough to make another pop as he came off. Gavin’s breath was a little harder, his face a dark red at his brow and cheeks.

“I don’t get aroused the way you do, if that’s what you mean.”

Reed licked his lips, trying to get a hold of himself.

“Hm. Alright.”

The RK900 examined the dilation of Gavin’s pupil’s and the raggedness of his shallow breath, eyes dragging over his human companion.

“Fuck you staring at..?” He asked, voice a little rough.

“You want more than just oral sex.”

Gavin bit his lip. “Yeah…” He managed.

“You’re attracted to me.”

“Yeah.”

“Alright.” The RK900 stood up from the floor, from between Gavin’s legs, and the detective sat up a little straighter.

“ _Alright_ , what?”

“Show me your bedroom. I assume you would want to do things properly as per human mating ritual.”

“You can just call it  _fucking_ you know.” Gavin stood, putting his dick away, despite the discomfort of his jeans rubbing against him. He groaned trying to get up, leading the android to his room. He opened the door and gestured. The RK900 went inside. Gavin’s bed was a queen size, plush comforter in dark green, black and white patterned pillows, a couple full-size theatre posters hung on his walls – Jurassic Park, the original, and Godzilla, the newer 2034 adaption.

The floor was a light gray carpet, the bed in the center of the room against the wall facing a long closest with sliding doors, dark green curtains closed over a blinded window. A pile of clothes in the corner spilling out of an overflowing laundry basket, a wooden nightstand by the bed, a white wooden dresser, mismatched from everything else and rather old, a small collection of intricate –

“Hey. We, uh, doing this or what?”

The RK900 looked to Gavin who stood in the room, arms crossed and slightly hunched over. He was nervous. The RK900 could see the arrhythmia of his heart.

“Yes. Please strip down.”

Gavin clicked his tongue, looking away before and dropping his pants. He stood in his boxers.

“Fully, please.”

Gavin looked down before sliding his boxers to the ground, re-revealing his swelled dick.

“Sit down.”

The RK900 shucked its jacket and unbuttoned its black dress shirt, approaching Gavin to the bed. Sitting close to Gavin it kicked off its shoes, reaching down to remove its socks. It straddled Gavin’s lap, taking up Gavin’s hands. It led his hands to its belt.

The detective undid the android’s belt, sliding it slowly from the android’s trousers and dropping it off the side of the bed. Gavin pulled down its trousers, leaving the android in its black CyberLife briefs. The RK900 pushed Gavin onto his back. The human let him, flush and anticipating.

The android hovered over Gavin, holding itself up. It bent down, lips to Gavin’s neck.

Reed licked at the android’s pale flesh in turn. The RK900 adjusted its position to be face to face with Gavin. The human reached up, craning his neck to nip at the android’s throat, hands sliding down the RK900’s sides, squeezing, fingers digging hard enough to leave temporary white marks.

The RK900 determined Gavin seemed to  _want it rough_  so to speak. 

The RK900 wrapped its own hands around Gavin’s throat, squeezing just enough to gauge his response. Gavin breathed  _Oh, fuck_ , hands running up the android’s back. Gavin lifted his chin to allow better access, lips parted and ready to be choked. The android squeezed, sitting on top of Gavin’s cock, hips moving just enough to tease, and it felt the human’s hands grab its round ass while growling ferally. Gavin’s face flushed a dark red color, his breath coming out shallowly and the android released to let him gasp.

Midway through his gulp of breath, Reed felt those cool hands tight again, cutting off his air supply just enough for him to struggle. Hands relented once more and Gavin sputtered, turning his head to the side. The RK900 brushed Gavin’s stubbled face with a surprisingly gentle touch.

“Have I hurt you?”

Gavin wiped his mouth, self-conscious of potential drool.

“No, no. No, I’m good.”

“Good.” The RK900 sat up straight, specifically letting its body weight down on the human’s body. Gavin groaned through his teeth.

The RK900 deliberately took its time removing its briefs and spreading Gavin's legs. 

“Get the fuck on with it,” he whined.

“I need to take every precautionary measure to ensure your safety,” the RK900 responded. They both knew it was lying.

The RK900’s own cock was getting hard, its hand sliding over it. 

The RK900 moved to sit between Gavin’s legs, the human propped himself up on his elbows.

“I am capable of producing lubricant myself. Would you prefer I use my fingers or my tongue?”

Gavin was already sweating from the choking. “Fuck. Whatever you want.”

The RK900 nodded and grabbed Gavin’s knees, hiking them over its shoulders and dragging Gavin down the bed as he yelped in surprise.  The android’s wet tongue pressed against Gavin’s entrance. Gavin tensed, his legs locked over the android’s shoulders – he couldn’t move too much without potentially hurting himself, he was stuck at the android’s mercy.

“God, Connor.”

When the RK900’s tongue entered him, Gavin couldn’t help but moan – something small and simple gave him a visceral reaction, a heat pooling in his belly.

The android dragged its tongue across the base of Gavin’s cock, then lips teased his balls before that dastardly tongue dove in him again. Gavin twisted the sheets and let himself enjoy the attention, eyes closed and head turned to the side. The android’s tongue dove deep into him, but not deep enough. Gavin tried to quell himself, to keep himself from moving too much. He could feel the android’s oily salivae trail down his ass. He wanted more.

The android pulled away almost too quickly, and Gavin had to stifle a pathetic whimper. His legs were let down. He made a questioning noise without actually managing a word.

“You’re lubricated enough,” the RK900 said calmly, as if it didn’t just do what it did.

“You sure..?” Gavin asked. He meant it to sound like a tease but the effect was countered by his wavering voice.

“I can prepare you with my fingers, if you prefer. It’s much more thorough.”

“God, I don’t – I don’t know, just put something in me for fuck’s sake.”

The RK900 decided to torment him further – a pair of fingers slowly probed inside Gavin and the human’s arm covered his face. The RK900’s motions were precise and calculated even in this, a slight twist and curl and Gavin was lifting his hips trying to catch more.

“You’re mewling.”

“No, I’m not,” Gavin mewled.

The RK900 watched Gavin’s every motion, every muscle twitch in his stomach, the way his breath would catch as he opened his mouth for a quiet gasp. He wasn’t  _writhing_ , not yet. The RK900 will fix that. It opened its fingers, scissoring Gavin’s now-slick hole.

“Look at me,” the android ordered.

Gavin tried, biting his lip. He could almost feel the chill of the android’s eyes. He felt both relief and disappointment when Connor stopped.

“Turn around.”

Gavin rolled to his side before propping himself on his arms, glancing at the android as he spread his legs and bowed his back, displaying himself as best he could.

A multitude of vulgarities filled the RK900’s mind – should he say them? He’s said quite a bit before. Gavin liked it when he talked like that. He wasn’t programmed for this. He was, but not  _like_  this.

“You’re putting yourself on display like a wanton beast in heat. I might as well have heard you beg.”

“God, just call me a slut, already.”

The RK900 placed its palm against the cheek of Gavin’s ass, grabbing it then smoothing over his round derriere, its own cock having gotten hard during its play.

“At least you’re self aware. You are, I suppose, a  _slut_. Don’t hide your rutting under hesitation next time. You’re a mammal, an animal –  _act_  like one.”

“Sir, yes, sir. Now  _please_  fuck me.”

The RK900 grabbed Gavin’s hips, yanking him against its own in a rough and unkind manner, making him feel the length of its cock before the android finally penetrated.

Gavin bit his lip, moaning as he tried to breathe carefully through his nose.

The RK900 gyrated its hips, an agonizingly slow motion, but one that still satisfied Gavin as he pressed himself closer. The slow movement was just enough to touch that sweet spot that made the detective grab a pillow to bury his face in. The RK900 stroked his hair before pulling back his head to catch Gavin’s clipped noises.

The android adjusted to Gavin’s tight ass – it didn’t hurt, nor did it really give him human satisfaction, but the android found something entertaining about trying to ruin Gavin, playing with that spot, hands on Gavin’s hips as he rolled into each thrust trying to chase the pleasure, a loud slap of skin at each contact.

Gavin couldn’t pretend any longer, guttural sounds escaped him as he felt the android’s cock impale him, his ass feeling sore already by Connor’s physically-harder body. Gavin wondered for a brief moment if he’ll have bruises. The thought was even more of a turn-on, cum leaking from his cock and soiling his sheets. He wanted to be filled as he was fucked into the mattress, a tight grip in his hair forcing his head to stay up, unable to hide his expressive, red face. 

The RK900 let go of Gavin’s hair and gripped Gavin’s sides, making the human yap in pain. Gavin’s strained voice came with a tense tremble of his body, cum pooling on his sheets in dollops.

The RK unit let go, rubbing the red prints it made in Gavin’s skin gently.

“I’m sorry.”

“Mm… Don’t worry about it.”

The RK unit removed itself, cock slick with its own lubricant. Gavin adjusted himself to lay on his back, one arm at his stomach as he breathed heavily. He watched Connor, sitting up. The android had its back somewhat to Gavin as it stroked its cock, excess cum drizzling from the tip.

Gavin waited for a moment, drumming his fingers on his thigh before turning away, ready to get up.

The RK900 glanced back and realized Gavin was expecting something.

The RK900 looked away, calculating potential outcomes as quickly as it could. What would Gavin want?

Gavin didn’t seem the type to desire overt displays of affection for lengths of time.

A simple gesture, perhaps.

The RK900 reached out to Gavin, the human turned back to it. Its chill hand touched Gavin’s hot, and somewhat sweaty face, wiping away what sweat it could before kissing him.

Gavin closed his eyes, tilting his face to deepen their kiss, their tongues meeting, warm. The RK900 still produced oily spittle. They parted and Gavin gave the android a small smile, wiping his mouth before picking himself up.

“I’m gunna clean up. Do you, uh..?”

“I will clean myself fine. I don’t perspire and I have hydrophobic coating on my epidermis.”

Gavin nodded, “Yeah, okay. Whatever.” He walked into his bathroom, shutting the door.

“So, when’s your evaluation anyway?” he called.

“I leave in about two days, but ultimately I need to wait until our part of the case is completely over, including the files. I don’t know after that.”

Gavin was quiet for a moment, the RK900 hearing the water run.

Eventually Gavin came out, toweling his hands dry before tossing the cloth back in the bathroom.

Gavin looked down at the android who was no longer looking at him. Its eyes looked off elsewhere, hands stiff by its sides. Gavin was taken aback by its sudden change of demeanor. Can androids feel nervous? 

“Well, uh… We’ve caught the guy thanks to your, uh, your advanced programming and shit. And you already did like, half of my paperwork. I’m sure Captain Fowler’d like having the precinct quota filled. And I sure as hell don’t mind keeping you around. I mean, your little stunt breaking in the archives is what helped us catch him so fast.”

“Perhaps. But the ultimate decision is up to CyberLife. I will simply have to make sure my analyses are in check for them to look over.”

“Yeah, yeah I guess… Woah, hey, wait.” Gavin held up his hand and leaned forward. “Do they… You know. Check everything?”

The RK900 looked up to Gavin.

“Yes.” It did not expand.

Gavin did.

“Like what? Like, like this, like us, can they see all this right now?”

“No, not in real time. But they will upon my evaluation.”

Gavin looked down, rubbing his jaw.

“It’s purely confidential,” insisted the android.

“Yeah... Yeah I bet it is.”

“If it makes you uncomfortable – ”

“No, no. I’m fine,” Gavin laughed – a common nervous tick among humans, noted the RK900. “I’m fine. Just everyone at CyberLife’s gunna know I got fucked by an android.”

“Only six people will be evaluating me.”

“Oooh, right. Only six. Got it. Six people are gunna know I got fucked, choked, and dirty talked by an android. No big deal.”

The RK900 noticed Gavin’s arrhythmic heartbeat – although it should have been due to his recent sexual release, it had a different beat to it. He was nervous, indefinitely.

“You have nothing to worry about. There is nothing wrong with… This.” 

“Don’t do that,” he snapped. “Don’t. Just.” Gavin waved his hand and wiped his face before picking out new clothes, only half-dressing himself.   

He ended up going to the open kitchen to boil water. The RK900 sat on the couch, watching him attentively. It didn’t offer to help. Gavin wasn’t helpless and didn’t appreciate the nuances of kindness that made him feel babied. At least that what its conclusion was after Gavin dismissed its attempts at reassurance.

Eventually Gavin sat down with a small plate of spaghetti in his lap, legs crossed on the couch as he turned on the television. He specifically sat close to Connor, but said nothing. 

 

* * *

 

 

Gavin waited in the car. He wasn’t a stickler for rules but he preferred to be at work on time, especially as an excuse to leave early.

“Where’s the fuckin android, now..?” he mumbled to himself, face in hand, propped up on the door.

The passenger door suddenly opened and he sat up straighter.

“Fuck took so long?”

“I apologize. I noticed you hadn’t had your usual coffee.” The RK900 stepped inside, door shut, and placed a travel mug in the cup holder.

“Seven sugars.” It said.

Gavin scoffed. “Jesus. I don’t wanna be reminded how many I put in.” He started the car, took a drink, and drove to the station.

It will be sent back to CyberLife in a few days.

He glanced to the android, turning down his radio.

“Thanks, Connor.”

 

* * *

 

 

It had been two weeks. Gavin was chatting with Tina at their usual table. He reached in his pocket for his cigarettes.

“I think I’ll go out for a few.”

“Yeah, alright. You want me to come with?”

“If you want to.”

“You seem kinda down. Don’t tell me you actually liked Connor.” She was teasing but it was soft.

Gavin scoffed. “Course not.” They both knew he was lying. “Nah, I’ll just get some air, wont be five minutes.”

“Sure.”

Gavin had gone outside to sit on one of the benches, coffee in one hand, green-tipped cigarette in the other. Not many officers ever came out here, usually staying in the break room or going out elsewhere. A shadow crept up on Gavin as he smoked. He looked up to see Connor, and something in him was suddenly happy. Gavin smiled but looked down, trying to hide it. The android sat beside him.

“Guess you’re allowed to stay, huh?”

“I was named efficient. They inquired my capabilities of handling interpersonal relations, seeing as I was not built with human integration in mind as my predecessor.” It was its own way of saying they asked him about Gavin, but the human didn’t seem to catch it. If he did, he didn’t make it known. “Otherwise, I passed all their tests. There have been two-hundred thousand models ordered and they will be deployed within the next few months or so.”

Gavin laughed through his nose. “Two hundred thousand of you fuckers? Jesus Christ. I can barely handle one of you.”

“We weren't made for  _you_ , Gavin.” It was a joke. It was trying something new.

Gavin grinned and drank his coffee, crushing his cigarette butt under his boot.

Gavin looked around to make sure no one else was in the area. The RK900 watched Gavin, curious. He seemed nervous, fingers drumming against his coffee cup.

Gavin cautiously leaned over to the RK900, pecking its cheek. 

The RK900 tilted its head.

“Shut up,” Gavin fired defensively. He looked away, burying his face in another sip of coffee to hide the embarrassed flush of his face.

The RK900 said nothing, doing as it was told. 

It heard footsteps. Gavin took a long drink, still hiding behind his cup, hunched over. He looked up at the approaching officer, who was simply texting on his phone and walked by, away from them.

“Yeah, you better keep walkin,” Gavin mumbled.

The RK900 thought Gavin reminded it of a dog, the yappy kind that was always on alert, like a terrier.

When the officer disappeared from their sight, Connor reached its arm around Gavin, pulling him close. Gavin relaxed, closing his eyes.  


End file.
